Costumbres
by Gcohen
Summary: Todos tienen sus propios rituales, así como Rivaille tenia costumbres que seguir. One Shot.


El sargento Rivaille era un hombre asiduo a tener el control de su vida, aun y con la incesante amenaza de los titanes asediándolo con cada día que pasaba, sombras magnánimas que le recuerdan lo sencillo que era ser aplastado y masticado.

Sin importar el peligro perenne que implicaban estas bestias, podía asegurar que sus pasos eran firmes y siempre con un destino marcado por el mismo, el aumento o disminución de su vaivén, era decisión suya. El completo control de sus acciones, de su cuerpo o el de sus subordinados, le era tan natural como respirar.

**Y sus costumbres también.**

Con el pasar del tiempo, se había forjado a si mismo costumbres de las que preferiría no desistir. El levantarse y seguir un patrón constante hasta finalizar el día, era algo muy apreciado por el prodigo, porque profetizaban días calmados y monótonos. No se debía poner en duda su poderío y destreza para el combate, pero solo un estúpido pensaría que alguien pudiese rechazar un día de tregua con sus gigantescos verdugos.

Las costumbres del pequeño hombre de enormes responsabilidades eran ya conocidas por sus soldados.

* * *

**Té caliente y negro, antes de desayunar. **No le gustaba el café porque le producía una odiosa pesadez en su estómago, que fácilmente se trasladaba a su humor. No lo pedía, pero sus hombres llegaron a la conclusión que siempre obtenían mejores resultados si era Petra quien comenzaba con el ritual. Si la superior Hanji la reemplazaba, el sargento tendría desde muy temprano un dolor de cabeza que no le abandonaría hasta su próximo té matutino. No le gustaba el azúcar en su té, pero el escuadrón gustaba de un terrón de la rubia en su heichou.

**Las comidas debían ser servidas a todos. **Cuando se dividían por motivos de fuerza mayor, era normal que no pudiesen compartir los alimentos entre ellos, pero si ese no era el caso; el pan era cortado por sus cuchillas y pasado de plato en plato. Comer junto a sus compañeros fortalecía sus lazos y mejoraba el trabajo en equipo. También podía asegurarse de que todos comiesen balanceadamente y no abusaran de sus privilegios con la carne, tampoco les dejaba exagerar con las grasas. Serian ser soldados en forma aun y si eso significaba que el mismo masticaría por ellos.

**Aborrecía el licor.** Desechaba cada botella que estuviese en su poder, el líquido de horroroso aroma y asqueroso sabor, según su opinión, descomponía el cuerpo, robaba la coordinación y nublaba el buen juicio de quien lo bebiese. Un oscuro accidente que cobro la vida de todo un pelotón de bien capacitados hombres, soldados que murieron total y completamente en vano (no mataron ni un solo titan) le hacía torcer los labios y le recordaba que cada botella hecha pedazos, era un favor que hacía a la humanidad.

**Lugar visitado, limpieza profunda**. Repudiaba la suciedad, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de cerdos y revolcarse en la inmundicia, además le daba la excusa perfecta para encontrar objetos abandonados, un castillo o cualquier establecimiento dejado atrás podía contener recursos recuperables. En un mundo tan precario como en el que vivían, el ahorrar era esencial. Y no, no era un "tacaño excéntrico de la limpieza" por mucho que Auruo insistiera. En aquella ocasión donde consiguió una cuantiosa reserva de comida en perfecto estado, no escatimo en recordarle y echarle en cara lo útil de su costumbre.

**Misión realizada, equipo revisado.** Se rehusaba completamente a pasar a mejor vida por un error tan colosal como la falta de gas, cuchillas sin filo, maquinaria poco aceitada o cables sin tensión. Eran errores pagados en sangre, en el furor de la batalla algunos perdían el control de sus equipos 3D y se abalanzaban a muertes seguras. Esta fue una costumbre regalada por Irvin. Con ello su gente tenía en claro varias cosas: Que las murallas ya no eran seguras, la policía militar era un desperdicio de recursos lleno de ratas holgazanas, caer en quijadas de titanes era completamente desagradable, pero peor aun era recibir los castigos del sargento.

**Las correas debían estar deliciosamente ajustadas**. Voluntad firme, mirada afilada, resolución de hierro, espíritu implacable y correas apretadas como la mano de la muerte sobre la garganta de la vida. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta de lo doloroso que resultaba ser golpeado por un jalón del arnés de cuero, y lo humillante que era practicar el ajuste correcto estando desnudo y a mercede de las miradas bochornosas del resto de sus camaradas, y sobre todo la mueca agraia desaprobatoria del superior Rivaille. Las marcas rojas y el quebrantamiento de la piel duraban días, pero la decepción de ese hombre tardaba mucho más en sanar.

**Completo control sobre sus soldados.** Si bien de buenas a primeras llegaron al escuadrón de reconocimiento con una actitud sumisa y cooperativa, con ganas de colaborar con la causa a un cien por ciento, el demonio disfrazado con pieles humanas les rompió uno por uno cualquier deje de rebeldía en ellos, les domino enteramente con su pasión desmedida, sus manos calientes y firmes, sus dientes afilados e implacables marcaron sus mentes, almas y cuerpo. Todos compartieron las mismas marcas de pertenencia, la misma sensación de estar completamente a la merced de aquel león en miniatura, la sensación de completa llenura en lo más íntimo de sus cuerpos que solo él pudo saciar.

**Siempre llevaba consigo un pañuelo de repuesto.** Si, se veía bien en él, al principio un poco ridículo, sinceramente los demás no entendían que uso podía darle a algo tan trivial. Hasta aquel día en que tuvieron que partir sin ningún equipo de primeros auxilios y Gunter obtuvo una hermosa cicatriz en su brazo gracias a un titan excéntrico. Fue un excelente vendaje de emergencia. Comprendido el misterio del pañuelo, les quedaba investigar porque desde el ingreso de Eren a su escuadrón ahora el sargento se aseguraba de llevar también una barra de jabón extra. De buenas a primeras Eren no parecía un maniático de la limpieza personal.

* * *

**En sus pocos días libres, recolectaba malvas. **No siempre tenía tiempo para sí mismo, en aquellas contadas ocasiones el Sargento insistía en estar solo. No fue hasta que Hanji le siguió en secreto un día como aquellos, que la joven comprendio su nuevo ritual. Rivaille llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de cuero y emprendió un viaje hasta la abandonada Shinganshina. En el transcurso no hubo encuentros con titanes, quizás porque las nubes amenazaban con un diluvio frio y castigador y el cielo estaba teñido de color ceniza. Durante el trayecto, el sargento solo hizo una parada: Una cama de distintas flores, formaban una imagen digna de recordar, eran todas tan hermosas y delicadas que Hanji se preguntó como algo tan bello y puro podía crecer en un lugar tan desolado y apestante de muerte, sin ningún ojo que pudiese maravillarse con ellas. De entre todas, selecciono un puñado de flores de tintes morados y siguió su rumbo.

Finalmente, se detuvo ante un robusto árbol y fue allí cuando todo tuvo sentido, era el lugar donde Rivaille junto a Mikasa y Armin habían enterrado los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la esperanza de la humanidad. Se quitó su pañuelo y limpio la piedra que rezaba el nombre de aquel chico tan prometedor, dejo su ofrenda y de la bolsa saco un retazo de papel. Solo cuando su heichou había marchado del lugar (al menos una hora después) fue cuando noto que era un mapa: Marcado con la letra intachable de su superior, tenía anotaciones de los lugares que visitaban e intentaban reclamar la tropa de reconocimiento. Envueltas en el pañuelo, estaban las flores. Teniéndolas de frente noto que eran Malvas.

"Lo siento, Eren. No pensé que interrumpía una costumbre tan…personal de ambos. No te preocupes, me asegurare de que tenga la oportunidad de seguir trayéndote flores nuevas"

Las costumbres del Sargento Rivaille eran bien conocidas y practicadas por el escuadrón, pero esta sería la excepción, declaro Hanji, después de todo lo que hizo, Eren merecía algo de privacidad y paz.


End file.
